George Minkowski
| Last= | Count=6 | Name=George Minkowski | Death=24 December 2004 | DeathEp= | DeathReason=Temporal displacement | Place=United States | Profession=Communications officer, Kahana Driver, Widmore Industries | S6Ep=Character appearances#MinkowskiS6 | Images=Images of George Minkowski }} George Minkowski was the communications officer aboard the freighter. He was responsible for maintaining contact via satellite phone with his colleagues on the Island and with the outside world, until he began to experience disorientation caused by the transportation of his consciousness through time and his resultant death. In the flash-sideways, George was the limo driver for Desmond Hume. He has not remembered his previous life or moved on yet. Before the freighter }} Minkowski's consciousness traveled back and forth from the future on the Freighter to his past http://www.ew.com/ew/article/0,,20182393,00.html after his and Brandon's attempt to get to the Island. At one point, he was on a Ferris wheel. Sometime later, George went to Fiji to join up with the freighter team. There he introduced himself to a deckhand named Kevin Johnson, who, unknown to him, was Michael Dawson undercover. On the freighter As communications officer, Minkowski manned the radio room aboard the freighter. All communications to and from the freighter came through him, but he was under strict orders never to answer the incoming calls from Penelope Widmore, a wealthy heiress who was attempting to locate her lost love and Island castaway Desmond Hume. After some time on the freighter, George found Michael in his room and told him about a phone call from Walt. George escorted Michael to the communications room and allowed him his privacy when Michael asked to be alone. On December 22, 2004 (freighter time), following Naomi's dispatch from the freighter by helicopter in an attempt to locate the Island, the communications equipment in Minkowski's radio room was sabotaged by Michael. Day 91 (Season 3) Minkowski answered his satellite phone aboard the freighter to find Jack on the other end, speaking from Naomi's cell phone. From the cell phone signal, Minkowski was able to give the freighter a fix on the Island's location. Days 91-94 (Season 4) A short time later, Minkowski called back and asked for Naomi, looking to reconfigure the satellite phone. Jack told him that she was getting firewood, while in fact she had recently been the victim of a knife attack by Locke. Minkowski called back again, this time hailing Kate, who had stolen the satellite phone from Jack. Kate told him they were still looking for Naomi and quickly closed the connection. }} Minkowski next received a call from Naomi, who, mortally wounded, recovered her satellite phone from Kate, after Kate had tracked Naomi's trail of blood through the jungle. Naomi adjusted the satellite phone accordingly so that a signal on the Island could be fixed, and then Naomi asked Minkowski to "tell my sister I love her", a freighter team code phrase indicating she had met with hostility. After dispatching four other members of the freighter team to the Island by helicopter, Minkoswki later received a call from Daniel Faraday on Naomi's satellite phone. Minkowski abruptly asked, "Am I on speaker?" Faraday adjusted the phone and spoke to him privately. With the freighter anchored and no orders, Minkowski and fellow crew member Brandon decided to tour the Island and set out aboard the ship's tender. Before reaching the Island, Brandon started "acting crazy", forcing Minkowski to return to the freighter. Brandon subsequently died, and Minkowski too began to suffer the effects of time-transported consciousness, leading to his being strapped down in a bed in the freighter's sickbay. Thereafter, the satellite phone was answered by Regina, who told callers that Minkowski was unavailable to come to the phone. At midday on December 24, 2004 (freighter time), Sayid and Desmond landed on the freighter with Lapidus. Desmond, who by then was also exhibiting the disorienting symptoms of temporal displacement, was taken by freighter crew members and locked in the sickbay along with Minkowski. Recognizing Desmond's symptoms, Minkowski offered to assist Desmond in going to the disabled radio room to try to restore contact with the outside world and call Penelope Widmore, the "constant" Desmond needed to end his flashes between past and present. Desmond and Sayid unstrapped Minkowski, whose nose had begun to bleed, and they proceeded out of sickbay to the radio room. Once there, Minkowski began to experience convulsions and finally, uttering "I can't get back", Minkowski died in Desmond's arms. Post-death Flash sideways }} George Minkowski worked for Charles Widmore as a limo driver, assigned to chauffeur Desmond Hume. He was first seen picking Desmond up at LAX. Noticing Desmond doesn't have a wedding ring, he asked Desmond whether he would like him to arrange some female companionship. When Desmond said he was there to work, George said that that was why Desmond was the boss's right hand man and he was the driver. He later alerted Desmond to the risk of confronting Eloise Widmore. After taking Desmond to meet Penelope Milton, he again offered to help Desmond in whatever way he could. Desmond asked him to get a copy of the passenger manifest from Oceanic Flight 815. Trivia *On January 3, 2008, ABC released on their website a recap of the final scenes of in which a different voice is heard speaking the lines of Minkowski than the original broadcast. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4An7UmjoI-0 * During casting for , he was described as "Bannerman. Mid 40s, any ethnicity, narcoleptic, can fall asleep at the drop of a hat, but has an important piece of information to tell. A very smart technician by trade... Guest star." http://spoilerslost.blogspot.com/2007/10/episode-405-desmond-centric.html * Both Minkowski and Regina were only heard over the phone for three episodes, then died mysteriously in their first actual episode appearances. * According to an interview with producers, while Desmond's past consciousness was traveling between the past and present, Minkowski's present consciousness was traveling between the past and present. *Minkowski has met Sayid, Desmond, Daniel, Jack, Kate, and Michael. **He met both Jack and Kate via the phone. **He probably met Charlotte, Frank, and Miles on the boat. **In the flash-sideways timeline, he was aware of Eloise. **He also was aware of Penny. * George is one of 8 supporting characters to have their name appear in a soundtrack title. * Witnesses of death: Desmond, Sayid *Last words: "I can't get back!" Name *Hermann Minkowski (1864-1909) was a German mathematician. The space which is named after him is a mathematical construct in which Einstein's equations for special relativity are perfectly solvable. Specifically, this so called ''Minkowski space'' is a description of four-dimensional space-time. ar:جورج مينكووسكي de:George Minkowski es:George Minkowski fr:George Minkowski it:George Minkowski pl:George Minkowski pt:George Minkowski ru:Джордж Минковски zh:George Minkowski Category:Characters Category:Season 3 characters Category:Season 4 characters Category:Season 6 characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Supporting Characters Minkowski Category:Flashback Characters Category:Michael and Walt's flashback characters Category:Flash-sideways characters Category:Desmond's flash-sideways characters Category:Victims of temporal displacement